pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon the Movie: Jungle's Reign
Taking place in Sun and Moon, Ash and his classmates discover a legendary Poke-God called, the Poke-Rock, who teams up with them to handle the evil Jungle Lord. It is similar to the Disney movie, Moana. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson guest stars as Poke-Rock. Characters: *Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny) **Pikachu - when Ash, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles were tricked into being trapped in a cave by Poke-Rock, Pikachu was taken by him for a "boat snack" *Lillie (Laurie Hymes) **Snowy *Kiawe (Marc Swint) **Turtonator *Mallow (Rebecca Soler) **Steene *Lana (Rosie K. Reyes) **Popplio *Sophocles (Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld) **Togedemaru *Professor Kukui (Ave Goldfarb) *Professor Burnet (Melissa) *Poke-Rock (Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson) - based on Maui from Moana, has the same characterization as Maui, like him he butts heads with Ash (the most) and his classmates when called out for being an egotist on not realizing defeat from Jungle Lord, kicking off the plot of "Jungle's Reign", but around the film he grows to respect them *Nurse Joy (Suzy Myers) *Officer Jenny (Saskia Maarleveld) *Team Rocket: whom were fired by the Jungle Lord, after he destroys Team Rocket and recreates Team Jungle. **Jessie (Michelle Knotz) **James (Jimmy Zoppi) **Meowth (Jimmy Zoppi) Allies: *Moon Squadron **Captain Irene "Moonstone" Pierce (Kari Whurr) - Leader of the Moon Squadron. **Autumn Plain (Kimberly Brooks) - Poke-Rock's love interest. **Lloyd "Mohawk" Plain (Bumper Robinson) - Autumn's brother. Antagonists: *Jungle Lord (Michael Dobson) - Main Antagonist and replaces Jessie and James in the series. He is a Garbeanian Commander who was giant bat from South America until the scientists gained him and upgraded him into an evolved animal. His goal is to turn the human race into Animal men like him, to prove that man is just like them. Quotes: *Poke-Rock: (singing) Ok, ok, I see what's happening here You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange You don't even know how you feel It's adorable! Well, it's nice to see that humans never change Open your eyes, let's begin Yes, it's really me, it's Poke-Rock: breathe it in! I know it's a lot: the head, the bod! When you're staring at a Poke-god What can I say except you're welcome For the tides, the sun, the sky Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome I'm just an ordinary Poke-guy Hey! What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky When you were waddling yay high This guy! When the nights got cold Who stole you fire from down below You're lookin' at him, yo Oh, also I lassoed the sun You're welcome! To stretch the days and bring you fun Also I harnessed the breeze You're welcome! To fill your sails and shake your trees So what can I say except you're welcome For the islands I pulled from the sea There's no need to pray, it's okay You're welcome! Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me You're welcome! You're welcome! Well, come to think of it Kids, honestly I can go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon The tide, the grass, the ground, oh That was Poke-Rock just messing around I killed a Primeape I buried its guts Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts What's the lesson What is the take-away Don't mess with Poke-Rock when he's on the break-away And the tapestry here on my skin Is a map of the victories I win Look where I've been I make everything happen Look at that chibi-Rocky just tippity-tappin' Well, anyway let me say you're welcome For the wonderful world you know Hey, it's okay, it's okay You're welcome! Well, come to think of it, I gotta go Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat I'm sailing away, away You're welcome! 'Cause Poke-Rock can do anything but float You're welcome! You're welcome! And thank you! (Song ends) Songs: *''Under the Alolan Sun'' - played as a theme song *''You're Welcome'' - sung by Poke-Rock to fool the classmates so he can steal their boat *''You're Welcome'' - the Lin-Manuel Miranda version played during the credits Trivia: *Poke-Rock sings the song, "You're Welcome" to trick Ash and the others into following the song so he can trap them in a cave and steal their boat. Gallery: Poke-Rock (Dwayne Johnson).PNG Rock (Close-Up).JPG Rock (Chibi).JPG Category:Anime Category:Pokemon Category:Movies